Arigato
by DoomedTarnishAngel
Summary: Yami is watching the stars as thoughts ran through his mind(hints of shounen ai) title changed from 'Untitled' to 'Arigato'Chap 3 reposted and Chap 4 Up!
1. Chap 1!

Hi!!!This is my first fic so please enjoy and review if you could!!  
  
Yami's POV  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I watch the stars , a thought came into my mind....Why am I here?  
  
Here I am with no memory of my past in this modern world of today.Before aibou solved the Millenium puzzle , I often wander around in the maze of my memory , trying to find the door that will lead into my past.I never found it...I felt lost as questions like 'What should I do?' , 'What if I never find the door to my past?'...etc.I had nothing...Nothing at all to keep me going except to find my memory....  
  
Everything change when aibou set me free from the puzzle , I felt thankfull and greatfull all at the same time...Words could not express my gratitude.I felt a sense of duty ...a need to protect aibou , to shelter him from bullies ,to cheer him up whenever he was down...So many I would do for someone in need of my friendship.  
  
As the times went by , our bond became stronger as I was watch over him as a guardian and a friend.If he was lonely , we would talk in our mind link about many things , I am glad that he was willing to share his secrets with me.  
  
Whenever he cries , it hurts me to see him this way , I only could comfort him and handle the problem later after taking over his body.I felt angry sometimes...I was angry at myself for I couldn't be with aibou everytime he needs me.Then I realise...I can't be with him forever..he would one day grow up and stand on his own.What will I do then?  
  
I shook these thoughts as I decided that for now , I would be by aibou's side until he is no longer in need of me..that is all I can do for now ...  
  
Mou hitori no boku ?   
  
I smile as I turn to the source of the voice   
  
'If this what the gods has planned for me , I thank Ra for blessing me a a friend that I can protect and trust.'Yami 


	2. Chap 2!

Disclamer:I do not own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
I'm sorry I forgot to write this down so I will explain everything here.  
  
This is the first time I am writing so please review my fic if you could and I hope you guys enjoy this!I know this is more than what I wrote on the first chapter but...anyway read on!  
  
Summary:I thought Yugi should have his point on view about his guardian so...  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I would often watch my darker half duel in my soulroom , where I can support and sometimes give out my own opinions about the duel.He would accept my opinions gratefuly and use it against his opponents.  
  
My darker half , Yami , gives me a secure feeling whenever I am around him...his confident grin when he knows what he is doing , his words to comfort and console me...it makes me feel safe.It was like having someone who is willing to be your protector and a friend.  
  
He is the one who I could turn to for I felt that he would comfort me whenever I am down , protect me when I am in danger , talk in the mind link during a boring class in school...anything!If he had his own body , I feel that we would have been the best of friends , like brothers.  
  
He would give me a soft smile whenever we are alone , a smile reserved only for me when he is happy....To me , that smile shows how much he trust me.Trusts me enough to show his inner face.  
  
I hate it when he often keeps in to himself , staring out blankly as thoughts clouds his mind.Though we can speak and feel each other through the mind link...we can also block out the link when we each need our own privacy.I can see what he feels about his past .Though he said his past doesn't really matter to him...but I am sure he wants to know what his memories was like back then , his happiness , sadness ...anything on what he has been through his life.  
  
I want him to know that he is not alone in this...I want to help as much as I can on his quest.I wish to help him as he did for me.  
  
He is the friend I had wished for through the puzzle , he has been the friend I wished for.And know....I wish to help him as a friend.  
  
For he is my guardian and friend...I will do all I can to make things right.  
  
Now ...all I can do is to cheer him on ..no matter what his decision is.  
  
In his soulroom , I see him sitting down by the stairs , again, deep in thought.I smile as I called up to him , breaking his thoughts.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku"  
  
That's right , my other half...my soulmate.Yugi.  
  
Notes:Thank you for the reviews!!!Really appreciate it!!Now ...sould I continue with this fic I wonder:) 


	3. Chap 3!

Notes:Ok , I have to let this outtakes deep breathTHANK YOU!!!!!Thank you so much for the reviews !!(Thanks for telling me about the setting , Laryna6)I really have no idea what to say!Anyway this is the next fic...there will be a hints of yaoi in this.Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Summary:Yugi is confused about his feelings and guess who comes to help him sort it out.  
Disclamer:I do not own Yu Gi Oh!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi was daydreaming in Maths class , his mind not focused on what the teacher is teaching on the board.Usually , it's normal for Yugi's friends to see Yugi zoned out when he is speaking with Yami , his darker half through their mind link.....but today , Jounouchi noticed something different about Yugi... the way he stares out in the open , it's like he is frowning and worrying about something.  
Yami has been questioning Jounouchi about Yugi's behavior recently and has he found anything odd about him....it's really odd in Jounouchi's case for.  
1)They never keep secrets from each other...ESPECIALLY Yugi.  
2)They usually can read each other like an open book.  
3)They can sense the other's feeling through their mind link...except when they block the mind link (according to Yugi)  
AND 4)Yugi would never keep a secret from Yami unless it is something REALLY , REALLY embarrassing or bad!  
He has been like this for quite awhile .Ever since Shadi came and told them that Yami is able to acquire a body of his own yet still share their mind link together.The only problem is that if Yami wants a body of his own , he has to use the Millennium Items to make a body for himself but it may cause him to never get back his memory , the memory he has longed for.  
Ever since then Yugi has been doing everything that was not himself ....keeping quiet and isolated just like before when he did not have much friends.  
Jounouchi scratch his head furiously trying to figure out on what was wrong with Yugi...he decided it's best if he had a heart-to-heart talk with him a.s.a.p!  
  
PARK   
  
"I wonder why does Jounouchi-kun wants to meet me here?"Yugi wondered to himself.  
Loud footsteps came from behind him as he heard "YUGI!!"  
He turn to see Jounouchi panting and trying to catch his breath.  
"Gomen!!I overslept and just woke up , remembering that I needed to meet you here,"Jounouchi smiled sheepishly as he caught his breath.  
"It's alright , Jounouchi...Why did you wanted to meet me here anyway?"  
"Hehe ...Let's take a seat over there at that bench"  
  
Jou's POV -  
Ok , I managed to get Yugi out to talk with me...but know...HOW do I start? As we sat down on the bench I asked him "Yugi , has something been bothering you lately?"  
He turned to me with a puzzled look and replied "Not at all Jounouchi , why do you ask?"  
I took a deep breath "Look Yugi , ever since that..Shadi guy came and told you about Yami's body, you have been acting weirdly...Does it have something to do with Yami?"  
I see him stiffen as I mentioned my thoughts to him.  
Ok , got him!  
"Well?"  
He keep silent as he suddenly said "Alright ,as much as I want him to have a body of his own but at the same time , I don't want him to lose the memory he has been searching for so long....Oh I don't know , what do you think I should do , Jounouchi?"  
He turned to me feeling helpless.  
"Well , to me ...I think you should really talk about this to Yami, not to me...I am not Yami so I won't be able to tell you how he feels about all this."  
"...."  
"Look Yugi , didn't you always told me that you will support Yami no matter what is his decision would be. And no matter what , will always be there for him?"  
"Yes...."  
"If that is so ...then what are you doing now?I am sure Yami is under a lot of pressure because of this right now and making him worry about you isn't helping."  
His eyes glued to the ground as I told him so.  
After what it seems like an eternity , he turned to me and asked "Jounouchi....Are you willing to let go the person you have always been together with? The person who has been with you through thick and thin...tell me ...are you?"  
That question did stumped me for awhile before I answered him "Yugi ,I admit it is hard to let go the person who have been with so long but do you want them to miserable just for own desires of not wanting to let them go? Or would you prefer them to know that you are still here, supporting them , no matter how far apart they are from you."  
His eyes widen at my advice and I can't believe I could actually say something like that?!...But hey , a friend need my advice , what the heck?  
His face broke into the first smile I haven't seen in ages as he nodded and said "Thank you , Jounouchi!! You have been a great help to me!"  
He jumped to his feet as he ran to the gates of the park , he turned and yelled back "Thanks again , Jounouchi!!"  
And then he ran off.  
Well , I am glad that was over with..I hope Yugi realize on how much Yami needs him to be there with him right now.  
As I getting ready to leave the park ,  
"Hmph , who would have thought a make inu like you could give an advice like that to Yugi?"  
I turned to see the very all-well-known-in-Japan and the youngest CEO of Kaiba Corp. , Seto Kaiba leaning on the tree nearby where Yugi and I were talking.  
I don't know how long he has been standing there but I couldn't help saying "KAIBA!?!? What are you doing here?!?!"  
He walked up to me as he said "Has it ever occur to you that this is an open public park where everyone can walk on?" I felt my face blushed as I ranted "You.....How much have you heard??"  
"Oh, I think from the very beginning when you asked Yugi what was bothering him ..."  
"You EAVESDROPPED on us!!!!!????"  
His smirk widen "Oh please, considering I was sitting under that shade of the tree , finishing my reports for the past....one hour perhaps?"  
I felt like an idiot now...great, of all people to hear all that happens to be my WORST enemy of all time.  
"Hmph , so what ?!I can give an advice too you know ,I don't act blunt all the time!!"  
He just smirked as he said "Now if you excuse me ...I have a meeting to attend to."  
I cursed and grumbled behind him.  
"Oh and bonkatsu ?"  
I cringed at the name before I turned to see him standing at the door of his limo , "Not bad advice coming from a make inu like yourself"as he slipped into the car and drove off.  
  
....I stand there speechless....Okay...Did Kaiba just gave me a compliment or am I dreaming right now?  
I sighed as I turn to walk back , questioning myself about that comment.  
  
To be continued?  
-  
I am so done with this chapter...I hope the characters weren't too OOCish! Please give me your reviews on this chapter , please tell me if it was good. By the way , in Japanese "Make inu" means "loser dog " and "Bonkatsu" means "Loser"(I think , correct me if I am wrong)  
Ja!! 


	4. Chap 4!

Disclamer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Yugi's POV -  
I ran home as fast as I could , what Jounouchi had said to me was actually true. I felt a bit selfish of not wanting to let him go. I always wanted to be with him ever since I knew him. Now , if he wishes to find his memories ,I shall support him to the fullest I can , no matter what happens.  
I ran into my room while holding the Millennium Puzzle , I called "Mou hitori no boku , are you there?"  
'Yes I am , what is it aibou'  
"Can I speak with you?"  
'....Alright , come into my soul room'  
As a bright light engulfed me , I found myself in my soul room.  
I walked over to the other side and opened my other's soul room door to see him ,turning to me.  
"Aibou? What is the matter?" He asked me kindly as he always does.  
I smiled at him and told him "Nothing, nothing at all, mou hitori no boku"  
He sighed after awhile.  
"Well , I am glad you are back to your normal self. You seem a bit down for quite awhile...Did the talk with Jounouchi help you sort out your problem?"  
I nodded "Um!Yes it did!"  
"Yokatta(that's great) , aibou..."  
We sat on the stairs as we did last time during the Battle City tournament.  
"Neh , mou hitori no boku ?" Catching his attention. "Have you decided on ..."  
He nodded as he knows what I am talking about.  
"Yes , I have , aibou ..but..."his eyes on me then went downcast onto the floor.  
I placed my hands on to his"But nothing , Mou hitori no boku. "Making him look up to me."No matter what is your decision , I will support you , we are partners no matter what happens!"  
"Aibou..."He looked at me and then smiled.  
I only smiled back as both of us got ready for tomorrow , the day Mou hitori no boku would tell his decision , to all of us.And whatever he decides ...I will be by his side .Ganbatte , Mou hitori no boku.  
To be continued?  
-  
Notes: Ah!! Finally done!!!(stupid exams)A bit short I know but I am currently having a writer's block. And I am putting on a poll. Here's the poll.  
A. Yami gets back his memories and the story would be following the manga/anime ending.  
OR B. Yami gets a body from the Millennium items and stays with Yugi.  
OR C. Anyone can give a suggestion on how I should continue this , ideas are welcomed.  
Ok and that is all I have to say , please read and review!  
P.S: Sorry about the grammar mistakes in chapter 3...I will repost it!!:) 


End file.
